New and Old Beginnings
by Luna Midi
Summary: Set after pages 364&365 of Mockingjay. Katniss goes back and saves Finnick from the mutts; they decide to escape the Capitol and the Resistance. What happens when they show up at District 12 after eight years? AU- R&R, no flames plz!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters except for what comes out of my mind.**

"No," I screamed lunging for the hole.

Hands clamped under my arms and hauled me back, away from the hole and away from Finnick. Kicking, biting and scratching I managed to wiggle out of the unyielding hold and punched the person in the nose, grabbing a medical kit I ran and several rounds of ammo- bullets and arrows- I jumped down the hole with a scream of my name following.

" KATNISS"

Looking up I saw Peeta and Gale there at the hole; both wore a look of horror and shock. Landing I kicked out at the nearest mutt, my foot caught against something and looking down I saw one of Finnick's tridents. Picking it up and its other partner I used them as a sword/spear to clear a path to where Finnick lay. I had killed half before I finally reached him, his eyes were glassy and unfocused with pain and his chest barely rose with each breath he took. Grabbing one of my explosive arrows I aimed at the center of the horde just out of reach of the tridents and me before releasing it. Dragging Finnick behind a boulder I quickly ran to grab the tridents and anything else we would need before taking shelter behind the boulder with him, a few seconds later a massive boom shook the earth while debris, bits of limbs and lots of unidentifiable gore flew over and around us. Carefully peeking around the edge I found the coast clear of 'live' mutts. The only thing left was piles of blood and gore, a groan from behind me had my body whipping around to face Finnick. More blood seeped out from between his fingers and I could see the grip loosening. Grabbing the hand I applied pressure and looked at his face.

" Finnick?" I asked hysterically tears streaming from my eyes.

Finnick groaned and his eyes fluttered open before closing and then opening again with more strength.

" Kat..niss," Finnick rasped.

" It's me Finnick," I choked out shaking my head to clear the tears.

A hand touched my cheek gently and I nuzzled it, ignoring the blood I placed my hand on top and stared into the sea-green eyes. Grabbing his shoulders I laid next to him with my head on his chest and cried into his shirt, one of his arms wrapped around my waist and held me there. Looking up I saw tears flowing freely from his eyes, hiccupping I wiped them away. Grabbing a bottle of water I helped Finnick to drink it before lowering it.

" Don't cry," Finnick whispered.

" I'm.. in.. shock," I replied between hiccups.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes before I straightened myself and helped Finnick to lean against the boulder. Opening the kit I arranged what I needed on a clean blanket that I pulled out from the backpack. Finnick removed his hand when he saw I was ready and I got my first look at the wound and promptly retched.

" I know it's bad Girl on Fire but could you please not add your foul smelling body fluids to the stench already surrounding us," Finnick taunted playfully.

Glaring at him I cleaned the site, ignoring the smell of roses and infection, the missing chunk of his neck looked less horrible now but still bad. I placed wad upon wad of padding against the site and used two bandages to tie it tightly and protect it and also to help stem the bleeding. Discarding the used materials I sterilized the tools I used and my hands.

" Thanks Girl on Fire," Finnick whispered.

" Anytime Finn if it wasn't for you I would have died in that arena," I whispered.

Grabbing a blanket from the pack I placed over the both of us, I left Finnick sitting up with the pack as a pillow while I lay on his chest.

" We can't go back Katniss," Finnick murmured.

" I know," I replied quietly.

Finnick and I lay there that night, taking turns to sleep even though we didn't get a lot; the next day we left the Capitol; we left our old lives behind.


	2. Chapter 1

KPOV

I groaned as the sunlight filtering in hit my eyelids. Shifting onto my side I felt a muscled arm wrap around my side pulling me into a warm body. Sighing I snuggled closer to the warmth and dozed back off again.

" Love it's time to get up now," a male voice said.

Opening my right eye I peeked out and up into the face of my husband, his sea-green eyes shining with warmth and love. Sighing I opened my other eye and sat up next to him, turning I pushed him so his was laying down and I was leaning over him, his sleep-mussed blonde hair forming a halo around his head.

" Morning Finn," I greeted the smiling the blonde.

" Morning Kat, we do need to get up and feed the rabble," Finnick said cheekily.

I groaned and climbed out of the bed, I heard Finn roll out and hit the floor with a thump. Giggling I turned to see his incredulous stare and rolled my eyes, moving towards the dresser I opened the top drawer and pulled out undergarments for both me and Finn. Opening the next one I pulled out pants for us both then shirts and finally in the third drawer I pulled out some jumpers and socks. Finn and I got dressed before we headed downstairs.

" Kat we need to finish up packing the kids stuff before we leave this evening," Finn reminded me as he made breakfast.

" I know Finnick," I grumbled.

" Katniss don't take that tone with me," Finnick warned.

I opened my mouth but the sounds of feet running on the stairs made me pause and close it. Five seconds later our three children entered the kitchen, Reed is the oldest at seven; next comes Rain at the age of six and finally Perseus at the age of four.

" When are we leaving again Dad?" Reed asked sitting down next to me.

" Tonight at six," Finnick replied over his shoulder.

" I'm hungry," Rain whined.

" Shush Rain," Percy whispered.

I smiled at my children's antics even though they are close in age they don't always get on but no matter what they will always be there for each other. Reed is a mini-clone of Finnick but with my nose and eye shape, Rain looks like me but she has her father's eyes and Perseus well he has a good mix of the both of us with brown-blonde hair and grey-green eyes.

" Eat up we still need to finish packing," I said as the food was placed before us.

Tucking in we filled ourselves up before the kids went to finish packing their toys while I did the dishes with Finnick. I placed my hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently trying to ease the nauseous feeling.

" Are you okay Katniss?" Finnick asked me.

" Yeah just the baby making itself known," I replied happily looking down at my bump.

" Is he active today?" Finnick asked kneeling down and kissing my stomach.

" No she isn't," I replied.

Finnick and I locked eyes having a silent discussion on the baby's gender. He wants another little boy but I want a little girl to make it even. Finnick looked away first just as the baby kicked giggling I placed his hand over the spot nd we stood there while our little bundle of joy said hello. With one last kiss Finnick stood up and swept me into a hug, my bump cradled between our bodies.

" I will love them no matter the gender," Finnick whispered into my ear.

" I know you will, just two more months and we will be holding our angel in our arms," I whispered back.

Smiling we broke apart, I finished the dishes and Finnick went to get started on moving the heavy things in the kid's room.

-6pm that night-

FPOV

I herded the children to the train station as Katniss directed the moving men. Katniss and I were leaving Four to go to Twelve, Katniss wanted to see her family again after eight years and I wanted to see Maggie one last time.

" Dad are you coming?" Reed asked me.

" Yes I am just waiting for your mother, give us two minutes," I replied. Nodding reed led his younger siblings onto the train, turning I waited as Katniss told the men where our area was in the cargo hold, hand on her belly and a smile on her face, she looked like an angel. Even when she came back caring her way with my tridents she still looked like an angel, an angel that has given me the most precious thing ever: a family.

" You okay?" Katniss asked.

Jumping I looked down at her to find her smirking.

" Shush you," I replied kissing her on the cheek.

We entered the train and walked down to our compartment. The kids had already claimed one side, which left the other side to us. Sitting down we watched as our kids played 'I Spy' which eventually led into Finnick playing and me just laughing. When it came closer to nine O'clock Finnick and I got our family ready for bed, Perseus snuggled in between us with Reed and Rain holding each other on the other bed. Smiling Finnick and I clasped hands over our youngest son and closed our eyes.

~~~~~Two Days Later- District 12~~~~~~

Reed POV

Mum, Dad, Rain, Percy and I had been on the train for three days now, Percy was getting bored and as a result mischievous. Rain stayed by Mum and they knitted or sowed for the baby. The five of us were currently packing up anything we had taken out of our travel bags so that when we stop all we have to do is hop off the plane and leave our old life behind.

" Reed are you okay?" Mum asks worriedly.

" 'M fine Mum just thinking 'bout Twelve," I replied meekly staring at the floor.

Mum sighed and sat next to me; taking my hand in hers she lifted my face up with her other. Looking into her grey eyes, which were searching my eyes, her mouth formed into a soft smile and she pulled me into a hug. Wrapping my arns around her I let my tears fall, I cried into her shoulder for who knows how long until I couldn't cry anymore.

" We'll be okay in Twelve Reed, no matter what happens when we get there just remember that your Dad and I love you unconditionally, your sister and brother love you too, we will stick together as a family," Mum whispered fiercely into my ear while crushing my ribs in a back-breaking hug.

" Ugh Mum…. Can't breathe," I choked out.

Mum gasped and released me so suddenly that I fell forwards; landing on the floor I glared up at Mum who was laughing at me. Shaking my head I sat up and leant against her legs looking up at her.

" Remember Reed we all love you," Mum said slowly.

I nodded and climbed back up to sit next to her just as the train stopped, looking out the small window that lit our compartment I saw houses and buildings with smoke rising into the air like snakes. Women were shopping and talking to each other while children played in the street or by their mother's feet and the men worked on a few new houses that were still in the early stages.

" Welcome to Twelve Reed, my home District," Mum whispered standing next to me at the window.

The door opened behind us and we turned around, Dad stood in the doorway with Rain by his side and Percy on his shoulders.

" It's time to go," he said.

Taking one last look at the compartment I turned and followed my family out and off the train. We had just stepped off when a shout of surprise sounded, looking at the crowd gathered around the station my eyes met grey, the grey eyes belonged to a woman with blonde hair who was standing with a girl, also a blonde, and a brown haired woman. A dark-haired man came up next to them with his blonde friend following behind, following their line of sight their eyes landed upon my Mum and Dad and a name I hadn't heard since I was a small child fell from their lips.

" KATNISS EVERDEEN"

KPOV

When Gale and Peeta yelled my old name out I froze, my heart raced and my palms felt sweaty it wasn't until a small hand slipped into mine that I finally snapped back to the present. Looking down I saw Reed looking up at me with worried eyes; smiling at him I leant down and kissed the top of his head.

" Mummy?" Percy asked tugging my jeans.

I scooped him up and sat him on my hip.

" Yes baby," I replied.

" Who are they?" he asked pointing at my family.

" Mummy?" Prim asked.

I nodded and walked down the platform to the steps, Finnick followed behind me with Rain. Placing Percy down I placed a hand at the small of my back and walked carefully down the steps, Reed piggybacked Percy down and stood next to me; Rain stood on my other side while Finnick wrapped his arms around me.

" You feeling okay love? He asked gently.

" I'm hungry actually, the kids will be too," I replied turning my head for a kiss to which he obliged.

A gasp made me turn my head again at the now closer group of my old family. Shaking my head slightly I left Finnick's arms and walked towards them. Stopping just in front of them I took them in. nothing much had changed, Peeta was more toned; Mum had a few more gray hairs, Prim had lost her baby fat and shot up.

" Hey guys," I greeted cheerfully.

" After all this time you finally come back," Gale accused.

" The last time we saw you, you were jumping down a hole into a mob of mutts," Peeta said sharply.

" We were left with promises of a 'safe return' but when you never did well we felt lost, I had to take of Mother and work so I could support us while you seemingly led an easy life," Prim stated.

" It's good to see you again Finnick, Mrs. O'Dair," Annie greeted hugging me gently.

" Thanks Annie, hope you and Michael are well," I replied hugging her back.

Annie smiled and went to hug Finnick while my kids pressed into my legs. Looking down I saw Percy and Rain crying silently, kneeling down I pulled them into my arms and shushed them. Sitting down fully I rocked us gently and hummed softly Rue's Lullaby.

" Mrs.?" Peeta asked.

" Yes, Mum and Dad married not long after I was born, Aunt Annie married Michael," Reed replied standing in front of us three.

Stiffening visibly Gale and Peeta ushered the three women away from us. Shaking away dark thoughts I walked with Finnick to our new house in the Victor's Village, the mayor being the only one knowing who we were and plus we were loaded, with our three kids linking hands in a chain between us.


	3. Author AN

**Suze18 and Ann (Guest)**

**Annie and Finnick were married but in my mind for this story Annie had two people she loved, like Katniss, and unlike her both boys understood and didn't fight to win her affections. When Finnick and Katniss were claimed dead Annie did grieve but when they showed up and Katniss was pregnant Annie and Michael (name of other boy) wanted to marry but to do so both spouses would have to sign an agreement so they did and just mixed up dates to make it seem like the document had been made before Annie and Finnick got married. Annie does have a son, Finnick does see him but Michael is considered his primary father- Finnick is Dad and Michael Papa. Katniss and Peeta were never married so that clears up her side.**

**Annie and Michael have one other child besides Finnick's son:**

**Poseidon Finnick O'Dair-Hale (Michale's last name)- age: 7 (same age as Reed), blonde hair and sea-green eyes (mini-clone of Finnick)**

**Bethany Annie Hale- age: 5 (brown hair and cyan eyes [from Michael])**

**Finnick and Katniss' children:**

**Reed Ryan O'Dair- age: 7, also a mini-clone of Finnick but with hints of grey in his eyes**

**Rain PrimRue O'Dair- age: 6, black hair and sea-green eyes**

**Perseus Kamryn O'Dair- age: 4, brown-blonde hair and grey-green eyes**

**GENERAL:**

**I haven't decided on the baby's gender as of yet or names, any suggestions welcome. I have now placed Finnick and Katniss into a pairing. If there are any ideas or thoughts that you think would work well in the story please pm me with them.**

**Thanks,**

**~Luna Midi**


End file.
